Music of the Heart
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Roger's band needs a singer. Mark is still confused and Mimi is alive. READ PLEASE! REVIEW! RogerMimi and MarkOC with alittle RogerOC and MarkMimi
1. Chapter 1: Extra Tips

A/n: This is my first Rent fic. Okay, now this may seem like a Mary Sue (I think that is what they call it when I insert myself in the story) but I am just inserting my character not the actual me, she has the same name as me. So I hope you enjoy this story. This takes place after Rent. Mimi and Roger are together and Mark is still finding the right girl, or is just confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. They are all Jonathan Larson's. Genius man. Only thing I own is Amanda.

Chapter 1: Extra Tips

Roger Davis sat in his room in the drafty loft that he and Mark lived in for years. He gripped his guitar and played the sweet chords to the song he had written for Mimi months ago, your eyes. He had believed that It had brought Mimi back from the white light, so he also he believed that if he played it everyday, then she would stay healthy and alive, next to her AIDS.

"Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes…" Roger sang the words sweetly until he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Roger turned around with a grim look on her face. "Who is it? I am busy."

"Roger, you're mother is on the phone." Mark said not opening the door of the room. Mark just stared down at his feet, for he was still having problems with his feelings for everything that had happened in the last 6 months when Roger came back from Santa Fe. Mimi had moved in and she had taken the room with Roger. Almost every night he heard them having sex. A pound on the wall here and there, Mimi moaning. Maureen and Joanne moved in to Mimi's old apartment, which was underneath their apartment, and he heard them argue every single night.

"Tell her I am sleeping or something." Roger said as he began to play his guitar again. Mark stared at the door and then walked back to the phone. Joyce, Roger's mom, was waiting impatiently on the other end.

"I am sorry Joyce, he is sleeping. He has been tired lately." Mark said covering for his roommate.

"Well, Mark, I guess I will have to call him back later. Thanks for trying." Joyce said and then hung up. Mark hung up the phone then went to the small table that was in the room. He had pictures lying out on the table. Even though he was a filmmaker, he still liked taking photos just to get his mind into the right place. He looked down at the black and white photos and saw birds, bums, and so much more. He heard three bangs on the wall downstairs and heard Joanne walking out and just as Joanne walked out of the apartment beneath Mark, he saw Mimi entered the apartment.

"Mark, is Roger up?" She asked setting her purse onto the small counter in the kitchen.

"He is in his room playing his guitar." Mark said taking off the sweater. "Is it hot in here to you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it feels like it." Mimi said walking towards Roger's room. Roger sat on the bed and clutched his guitar as he heard Mimi enter the room. Roger didn't look at her.

"Hey." Roger said just playing random notes now.

"I made a bunch of tips. I think that I am going to take everyone to the Life Café. Come…" Mimi said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Mimi, I understand that working at the Cat Scratch Club pays a lot, more then I make in 2 months, but I can't stand the fact that you get tips from guys and they touch your skin…" Roger trailed off and said nothing.

"Roger, you have get over the fact that I work there. It pays the bills. These bills that Mark, you, and I rack up. So, don't tell me that working at the Cat Scratch Club is bad for me. I paid my dues." Mimi said pulling away from him. Roger placed his guitar down and walked to the window. "Baby, I am sorry. Please, just come out to dinner with us. I want you to be there." Mimi said hugging him from behind.

"Alright, did you even ask Mark if could go? He is so caught up in his work that I don't even know if he would leave." Roger said changing his sweater.

"I will. Mark!" Mimi said exiting the room. Mark looked up from his picture.

"Yeah?" Mark asked.

"Would you like to go to the Life Café? I will pay; I made a bunch of tips tonight. I already talked to Collins. I saw him on the way home, he said he was coming." Mimi said fretting with her black leather mini skirt.

"Sure, I need a night out, plus, I need to shoot some footage." Mark said grabbing his coat and scarf. Mimi nodded and smiled and she zipped up her boots. Roger walked out of the room with his leather jacket on. He handed Mimi her coat and they headed out the door.

Collins sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee, which was grainy and not very good. Joanne stepped into the café to pick up a to-go order.

"One order of Clam Chowder and a coffee, Grande." Joanne said not seeing Collins. Collins stood up and walked over to the counter were she was standing.

"Eating alone tonight?" Collins asked leaning against the small bar.

"Yep, Maureen and I are arguing once again and I am going to the office to work on a case." Joanne said standing next to him.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? Mimi, Roger, and Mark are coming." Collins said.

"Is Maureen coming?" Joanne asked impatiently.

"I think so." Collins said with a sour look on his face.

"I would rather eat in my office then eat in her presence right now." Joanne said

"Joanne, if you keep fighting with her, why are you with her?" Collins asked.

"I love her." She said grabbing her order placing a 10-dollar bill down on the counter leaving. Just a few minutes after Joanne left, the rest of the gang enter with looks of glee on their faces.

"Collins!" Maureen said hugging him. Collins hugged her back and they all sat down at the table. Mark started to film the Life Café. He seemed interested in the way the café moved and flowed. He pointed his camera into the corner and saw a girl, about Mimi's age, drinking a small tea and ate a crumpet. He smiled, for she was very pretty. She had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and very tan skin. She looked over not noticing Mark. Mark turned away and placed his camera down.

"So, I rounded up a few guys and we are going to begin a band again but the problem is, Jerry, wants a girl to be a lead singer, next to me." Roger said.

"I can do it." Maureen said excitedly.

"No, they requested that you would not try out." Roger said laughing. Maureen turned her head.

"They just can't stand that I am so talented." Maureen whispered.

"I can do it." Mimi smiled.

"Well, I posted my number on flyers around the east village so, many people will be trying out, but, if you do something special for the judge, maybe you'll be ahead of the others." Roger said pulling Mimi into his lap and she started to laugh. Mark picked up his camera again to film the young woman that was in the corner, but she was gone. That's what happens in the Life Café. One minute she's there, the next minute your gone.

A/n: Okay, short chapter. I know, but I am just setting the mood.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Street Smarts

A/n: Okay, chapter update. I did this in one short day! Hey, I like that song from wicked. One Short Day, in the Emerald City! Okay, so back to the story, I am sitting up to be a fight to the death story. Well, this is a Roger/Mimi story and a Mark/OC story. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 2: Just Street Smarts.

Amanda walked out of the Life Café after paying for a meal she could barely afford. She thought that since it was her birthday, she deserved to eat something beside Ramen noodles everyday. She did work odd jobs that got her little money but enough to by the nessicieties in her life. She was currently working as a bartender at some broke down club deep in the heart of New York City. She didn't want to work there anymore, but she didn't have a choice. It was money and if she was a singer, she would be singing in the park for $2.30 each day from the old little women that couldn't resist helping the poor. Technically she wasn't poor. She had hot water a bed, and a roof to cover her from the snow.

She walked down the street in her black heels and her black mini skirt. Her shirt was a midriff and she had a black leather jacket to warm herself from the winter snow. Her hair was a mess. The curls that were in her hair an hour ago drooped and fell to make her hair limply and plain. She walked towards Avenue A and she stopped at the light which was a do not walk sign, to where she was going. She looked around her and saw a phone booth and a bum leaning against it. She also noticed a flyer that was taped onto the glass of the window. It was a flyer about a group, who was looking for a singer. She wanted to try-out but how much was it going to pay, or is it going to pay at all? She pulled the number of the flyer and walked away as the light turned red for her to walk. Meanwhile at the Life Café, Mark and Maureen started to argue.

"Mark, you said that you were going to finish the film from my show and here you are filming random people." Maureen whined.

"Maureen, I can't do much when you keep nagging me. Almost every single day you have done this. I don't have it done, I won't have it done for 2 months." Mark said chowing down on pasta.

"Well, Mr. bossy pants. I just want to place it in my resume. You know that I am trying out for that new play on Broadway. I am so excited." Maureen said talking to Collins.

"You guys, it's getting late and I have to get up early in the morning." Collins said to all of them.

"Yeah, we better get going to." Roger said as Mimi and Mark stood up. Mimi paid for everything they had ate and they exited, Mimi, Mark, and Roger going upstairs to the apartment. Just as they walked into the door, the telephone started to ring.

"Mark, Mimi, and Roger's! Mark speaking." Mark said in a good mood.

"Hi, I am calling about the flyer I found of Avenue A, for the band." The voice said on the other end.

"Oh, you must be looking for Roger, hold on. Roger, phone!" Mark yelled and Roger picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Roger said.

"Hi, I am Amanda Hart, I saw your flyer about how you are looking for a singer." Amanda said.

"Oh hi. I was wondering when people would respond." Roger laughed.

"Well. I am interested." Amanda said.

"Well, how about you come to my apartment in the morning, say around 10. The band will be here and they would like to hear you sing, so have some material ready. Do you play an instrument?" Roger asked.

"Yes, a guitar, but only when I have to accompany myself." Amanda said.

"Okay, bring that." Roger said. He gave her the directions before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mimi asked in a pair of flannel pants and a big sweater.

"Someone who wanted to try out for the solo. She auditions in the morning." Roger said. Mimi looked at him then went to bed. Mark looked at the door then Roger.

"What's up with her?" Mark asked.

"I have no clue." Roger said entering the room and not long after falling asleep in the arms of Mimi.

Amanda woke up early and showered. She wanted to look her best because she needed this. She dressed in her most sexy outfit, which was a short black mini skirt, a tight black tube top, fishnet stockings, and her black heel boots. She put on her leather jacket and she exited the house with her guitar in hand. She was quite nervous, most of the time she played for herself. None of the 'I am a starving artist crap'. She had never really played for anyone.

"Miss, could you spare a dollar?" one of the bums said standing on the corner.

"I am sorry. I barely have a dollar to spend." Amanda said. The bum looked at her and didn't take no for an answer. He pushed her against the wall to search her pockets but she pushed him back and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"You're just a bitch." The bum said in a squeaky voice.

"No, that is just street smarts." Amanda said as she continued to walk on towards Avenue B. Mark had woken up early to greet the day, but it wasn't very pleasant, when at 9:55, he heard Roger and Mimi fighting. He tried to block it out of his mind and started to brew a cup of coffee. Roger's band hasn't arrived and everything was off schedule. Mark yawned and heard a small knock on the door. He walked over and unlocked it. When he opened the door, he saw the same girl he had saw yesterday in the Life Café.

"Hi, is this Roger Davis's apartment?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I saw you yesterday, at the Life Café." Mark said in a daze.

"Really, well, it's nice to meet you. I am Amanda Hart, and you are?" Amanda asked.

"I am Mark Cohen." Mark said extending his hand. She shook it and smiled.

"I am sorry I am so early. I wanted to get a head start and I didn't even realize that it was done the street." Amanda laughed as Mark let her enter the house. She heard yelling in the other room.

"Ignore the yelling. Roger and Mimi are fighting." Mark said. Amanda looked at him and nodded. Two seconds later she saw 3 other guys enter the house.

"You must be the girl who's auditioning?" the blonde headed boy said.

"Yeah, I am Amanda Hart." She said shaking his hand.

"I am Jerry." The blonde headed boy said. "The guy with the jet hair is Rocky and the kid with the spikes is Junkie." They all waved to her. "And Roger, must be arguing with Mimi." Mark looked at them and nodded. Amanda stood with her guitar in hand. Mark smiled at her.

"Do you want to sit? I can go get Roger?" Mark said. Amanda nodded and sat down. Mark walked over to Roger's door and knocked.

"What?" Roger yelled angry.

"Amanda is here." Mark said walking away from the door. Two minutes later, Roger walked out and put on a happy face.

"Hi, I am Roger Davis." He said shaking Amanda's hand. She smiled and shook it back and saw Mimi exit from the room with a sour look on her face.

"Hi, so would you like me to play?" Amanda asked sitting down on the wore out couch again.

"Sure, lets see, what is the name of the song are you going to be singing?" Roger asked.

"It's called 'Take me Away'." She said. Roger nodded. "Do you have an electric amp I can use?" She asked as Roger pulled it out. She plugged it in and started to play a pounding beat.

"Get up, get out. Move on; move on, there's no doubt. I'm all-wrong, you're right. It's all the same with you." She sang loudly. "I'm to thin, to fat, you ask why, so why, so why, so why, so why. On and on and on and on. On and on and on and on." She sang.

"She's good." Mark whispered to Junkie.

"Don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out. Hey, take me away. I wanna shout out, take me away, away, away, away, away." Amanda sang with confidence. "Round and round, here we go again. Same old start, same old end. Turn my head and turn it back again. Same old stuff never ends." Roger smiled at Amanda and bounced to the beat.

"Do this, do that. Can't deal, can't deal with that. I'm then, to now. I've heard it all before. Hello, goodbye, never asking me why, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. On and on and on and on. On and on and on and on." She sang bouncing to the beat. Mark smiled at her figure. "Don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out. Hey, take me away. I wanna shout out, take me away, away, away, away, away." She sang sliding into her guitar solo. Mark was amazed as was the rest of the group. Roger was melting in his heels.

"Don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out. Hey, take me away. I wanna shout out take me away, away, away, away, away. Don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out. Hey, take me away. I wanna shout out, take me away, away, away, away, away. Round and round, here we go again. Same old story, same old end. Turn my head, turn it back again. Same old stuff, never ends." Amanda finished with the rooms round of applause. She smiled but Mimi walked off angry.

"That was great." Roger said. They all agreed.

"Thanks, so did I get the job?" Amanda asked fairly.

"Yes, you did." Roger said smiling. "Are first gig is tomorrow and we are going to do your song."

"This is great." Amanda said. Mark hugged her and pulled away. They all had a cup of coffee to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3: I Could Die

A/n: More from me. This chapter is rated R. Just a little rating spike.

Chapter 3: I Could Die

Mimi sat on the fire escape of the apartment drinking a very strong cup of coffee. Her feelings toward Amanda weren't strong. She didn't like her. She didn't like that Amanda was the lead singer of Roger's band and she was in the background. Mark seemed to like her. From what Mark said he thought 'she had spunk and she was cute.'

"She's ugly." She said aloud. Mark peeked out the window looking at her.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Oh this lady that was walking down the street. She was butt ugly." Mimi laughed covering up her feelings.

"Well, there's a lot of freaky people around her but you already knew that." Mark laughed stepping out on the fire escape. Mimi didn't say anything at first but then looked at him.

"Mark, do you think Roger would ever, you know, cheat on me?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, why would you ever think that?" Mark said. "Is this just because Amanda got the gig?" Mark asked

"Sort of. I mean, I thought that Roger was gonna choose me because I am his girlfriend, but instead, he chose that weirdo." Mimi said coldly.

"Mimi, she isn't weirdo. She is so beautiful." Mark said staring into space.

"Mark, you're falling for her aren't you?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, don't be stupid. I think she is pretty. What of it?" Mark said figiting with his hands. Mimi laughed at him and climbed through the window.

"Mark, lets just face it, she got the part and I'm pissed." Mimi said as she stomped off to her room. Mark laughed and saw Roger approaching the apartment building.

"Roger, where's Amanda?" Mark asked.

"Oh, she's coming, her and Junkie were chatting about guitar riffs." Roger said as he entered the building. Less then a minute later, he entered the apartment. Mark, still on the fire escape, looked for Amanda.

"She said she would be 20 minutes." Roger said placing his guitar down. Mark looked at him then settled in on the porch. Roger laughed and then walked over to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Mimi saw Roger in the kitchen and she ran behind him to scare him. Jumping up on his back, she started to kiss his ear. Roger smiled from ear to ear. Pulling Mimi around, he touched her face and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and then started to drag him to the room.

"Come on Roger…" She said seductively. Roger couldn't resist but did.

"Mimi, later, Amanda and Junkie are coming up and we have to get ready for our gig tonight." Roger said going back to the coffeemaker. Mimi looked at him and got angry.

"What? I mean, two weeks ago you said you wanted to have sex with me every minute of every day. Now, you tell me not now. What next? You're gonna want Amanda to sleep in the same bed as us." Mimi said stomping around the kitchen.

"Mimi, where did this come from?" Roger asked. "Do you think I like Amanda?" Roger said impatiently. Just then, Amanda and Junkie walked into the apartment laughing their heads off.

"Oh, that's so funny!" Amanda said laughing aloud. Junkie smiled and sat on the couch. Mark entered the apartment and sat next to Amanda on the couch. Mimi put on a face and started to smile.

"Okay, Roger, Junkie, Amanda; I had this idea. I was wondering if I could film you guys. You know, make a documentary." Mark said.

"Great idea!" Junkie said. "You're so smart Mark!" He said in a kiddie voice. Mark smiled and waited for the gig to come.

"I got some great footage." Mark said talking to Amanda at the bar.

"Cool, I can't wait to see it." She said smiling at him. Amanda had two different growing feelings. She liked Mark, a lot, for she had spent countless hours with him. Then, there was Roger. Roger was cute and a rebel and she also spent countless hours with him, but there was Mimi. Mimi was always cold around her so she didn't know what to think about when it came to her.

"How about we look at it tonight, unless you have to work tomorrow." Mark said looking at her.

"No, I don't, but I think Roger and Mimi want their privacy." Amanda said. "But, we can screen at my house. No one will be there."

"Cool, we just have to stop by my apartment so I can grab a few things." Mark said gathering his things at the bar. Roger and Mimi, both a little drunk, walked up to the bar. "Hey, Roger, I am going to go to Amanda's because we are gonna screen the footage I shot tonight."

"Okay, gives me time to be alone with my little naughty school girl over her." Roger said in a slur tickling Mimi. Amanda laughed with Mark as they both started to dance. Amanda and Mark left walking towards Mark's apartment.

"So, tell me, Mark Cohen, who is Mark Cohen?" Amanda asked zipping up her coat.

"What do you want to know?" Mark smiled at her.

"Anything, your middle name, your family life…" Amanda said trailing off.

"Well, my middle name is Adam." Mark said.

"Cool, mine is Juniper." Amanda laughed knowing she had a strange middle name.

"My mother wanted to name me Ziggy, but my dad being the strict person he is, said no and for once in my life I'm glad he said no." Mark laughed.

"Ziggy that is strange." She smiled at him holding her coat closer. They finally arrived at Mark's apartment building and they went upstairs. Mark unlocked the door and walked in placing his camera on the table.

"Do you have a white sheet at you're apartment?" He asked.

"Yeah." Amanda said. Mark nodded and then grabbed a few things. When he thought he had grabbed everything, he looked towards Roger's room. His thoughts were turning rated R. Should he bring a condom? Would she ever do anything with him and would he do anything with her?

"Give me one minute." Mark said as he entered Roger's room and started rummaging through his drawers. After finding a box of condoms, he took 2 leaving the rest for Roger and Mimi knowing they would end up doing something. He exited the room after he placed the condoms in his coat pocket. Amanda smiled at him.

"Do you need me to carry anything?" Amanda asked nicely.

"Um, would you carry my camera?" He asked.

"Sure, I will be real careful." Amanda said picking it up carefully. Mark smiled at her as he opened the door and they both walked out headed for Amanda's apartment, which wasn't to far away. After several minutes of walking and talking, Mark and Amanda entered her apartment, which was dark and cold.

"It's freezing in here." Mark said shrugging.

"Sorry, I turned of the heat. I will turn it on and light a fire." Amanda said placing the camera on the counter. "Sorry about the mess, my apartment isn't exactly the Ritz." Amanda said turning on the heat then walking over to the fireplace to lit the fire.

"Don't worry. I like you're apartment. Nice and cozy for a couple." Mark said looking around. Amanda laughed and then sat down on the couch. Mark smiled then looked at her. "So, where's that sheet?"

"Um, let me get it." She said walking to the closet and pulled out a large white sheet. "Do you want me to hang it?" She asked.

"Sure." Mark said. Amanda pulled over a chair and stood on it. As she was hanging it, Mark stared at her while she did it. As she stepped down, Mark caught her from a fall. She laughed then Mark set up his camera in front of the white sheet. Amanda smiled as he started to do all the smarty pants stuff that comes with fixing a camera. Mark felt Amanda's eyes on him. He was quite nervous. He had only been with 2 girls in his whole life and one didn't count on the fact that they didn't get all the way, which was Maureen. After finishing the camera, he pressed the button and on the white sheet popped up the concert. Amanda smiled as she watched herself singing. Mark smiled at Amanda and she looked at him back.

"You look like a pro when you sing." Mark said flirting with her. Amanda laughed at him.

"Is that your way of hitting on me?" Amanda asked him.

"Yeah, I am not a pro." Mark said looking down.

"Whoever said I cared that you were a pro?" Amanda said kissing his lips. Mark kissed her back placing his arms around her waist. Amanda leaned back on the couch and Mark laid over her. Then Mark pulled away.

"Amanda, I really like you. I honestly do, but I don't wanna ruin this with one night of sex. I mean, sex changes everything." Mark said with his cheeks blushing. Amanda sat up and smiled.

"I understand, you barely know me, probably wondering if I have AIDS or a STD or something." Amanda said fixing her shirt.

"Well, yes, but, I really want to have sex with you, look I even grabbed condoms," Mark said taking out the condoms and showing her. "But, I don't want the risk of losing something with you." Mark said standing up. Amanda started to laugh.

"Lets take this slow." Amanda said kissing him on the lips. "And by the way, I don't have anything, I have a test last week just for my own self." Mark and Amanda cleaned up all the equipment and folded the white sheet and placed it back where she found it. Mark looked at his watch and noticed that it was clear passed 2AM and he was worrying that he was wearing out his welcome.

"I think I should head home." Mark said stretching.

"Oh, why? I was enjoying the fact that I have a guest over. The only person that ever comes to visit me is the landlord asking for his rent." Amanda laughed.

"Okay, I will stay a little bit longer, but can I use you're bathroom?" Mark asked.

"Sure, it's over there." Amanda said getting a blanket and sitting on the couch. Mark walked into the bathroom and saw a bunch of girlie items and articles of clothing. Mark laughed at himself then used the bathroom. He exited to the living room seeing Amanda on the couch.

"I love you're bras." Mark laughed looking at her. Amanda's face turned red.

"I could die." Amanda laughed as Mark and her sat and talked for hours.


	4. Chapter 4: Where are You

A/n: Okay, update!

Chapter 4: Where are You

Mark sat in his room going over hours and hours a film that he had taken in 2 months. Moving pictures of Roger, Mimi, Junkie, Jerry, and more importantly, Amanda. Amanda and he had gotten really close. She was over almost every single night at Roger and Mark's apartment. Mimi had finally warmed up to her when she realized that Mark was falling head over heels for her.

"Damn it the film jammed again?" Mark said to himself angrily pulling out the film in the camera.

"Knock, knock." A voice said from the door. Mark paid no attention.

"Hi." Was all he said. It was Maureen.

"Pookie, do you think we can go out tonight?" Maureen said hugging him from the back. Mark turned around and looked at Maureen.

"What are you doing here Maureen?" Mark asked pointing to the door. "And why are you calling me Pookie again? You must want something."

"I miss you." Maureen said. "I think I am turning straight again." Maureen laughed.

"Maureen, I'm not taking you back. I don't want any of your games, and technically I'm seeing someone so sorry." Mark said turning on the lights and then turning off his camera.

"Seeing someone? Are you kidding? You can't even keep a hold of me and you have another woman in your hands." Maureen said following Mark out of the room.

"Maureen, I'm not going to talk to you about it. I will just keep my mouth shut and kick you out down to Joanne." Mark said opening the front door. Maureen looked at him sourly in the face.

"Joanne and I are over." Maureen said leaning against the table.

"Big surprise, tomorrow she will be making breakfast for you. Now go, it's cold in the hall and I don't want cold air rushing in." Mark said pointing out into the hallway.

"Fine, but I will be back. I want that film too." Maureen said as Mark shut the door on her face. Maureen looked at the door that was in her face then stomped down the stairs. Mark on the other hand, walk gently to where he was and started to fix the film. About an hour after Maureen left, Roger showed up with a few things from the local grocer. He had at least five or six bags of food.

"Mark!" Roger yelled in glee taking things out of the bags. Mark came out with his hair a mess and his shirt wrinkled up. "Is Amanda here?" Roger asked laughing.

"No, I was watching some recent film. Whoa! Where did you get all of this?" Mark asked looking at the bags full of coffee, bagels, and other things beyond his imagination.

"I bought it." Roger said proudly.

"Who did you rob?" Mark said helping him put the items away.

"No one. Last night, after the gig I left so I didn't pick up the money. Come to find out is that we all got paid about 1200 dollars even. So, I thought I would do my part and buy some groceries." Roger said.

"Well, thanks buddy." Mark said in a cheery voice. "You won't believe what happened about an hour ago."

"Well, do I want believe it?'" Roger said placing the coffee can in the cupboard that was now full.

"Maureen came over and told me she wanted me to be her lover again." Mark said fixing his glasses.

"Are you sure she said that?" Roger asked.

"Well, she said she was going straight again." Mark said.

"That doesn't mean anything, maybe she was just coming to tell you that you didn't turn into a lesbian." Roger said walking out of the kitchen to his room to change into warmer clothes. Mark placed the thoughts out of his mind and went to clean up the materials that he was using. When he came from his room, Roger was helping Mimi cook dinner.

"Mimi, when did you get home?" Mark asked turning on a few lamps around the apartment.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago." Mimi smiled then went back to what she was doing. Roger took a moment away from Mimi, more like escaped the wrath of cooking, and sat at the table writing some sheet music that Amanda had written up a few weeks ago.

"When's Amanda coming over?" Roger mumbled to Mark.

"Why do you presume she is coming over?" Mark said looking at him.

"Mark, she's here every night, why wouldn't she come over tonight?" Roger asked.

"She is coming over around 8 o'clock. She said she had to have dinner with her mother. Something important but I am not quite sure what it was about." Mark said looking out the window at all the lights across Avenue B. Snow was lightly falling and Christmas was about 10 days away.

"Mark, do you want ketchup with your fries?" Mimi asked him. Mark shook his head and walked around pacing. Roger looked up and laughed.

"Mark, it's only 7:55. It's not even 8." Roger smirked.

"I didn't do anything." Mark said stopping and waiting.

"Your sitting and walked and pacing. It's annoying. " Roger said, but 2 hours later, it didn't become quite annoying after all. Soon they were all doing it. Amanda hadn't shown up and Mark was now searching up and down the street searching for her. Mimi and Roger waiting at the apartment for her or for a phone call. After, 2 hours of waiting, Mark and Mimi heard a knock at the door. Mimi ran to it in hopes that it would be Amanda but it was a police officer.

"Is this the home of Mark Cohen?" the police officer asked.

"Um, yes it is but his is out right now. Can help you?" Roger said walking behind Mimi.

"Well, a Miss Amanda Hart, is in the hospital and she had his phone number and address in her purse, do you know when he will be back?" the police officer asked.

"He is out of the streets looking for her. When she didn't show up he was so worried that he just ran out looking for her. Can we get her information so when he gets back we can go up and she her. I'm sure Mark will be back soon." Roger said.

"Well, I must talk to him about a one Rodney Boyd." The officer said looking at the pad of paper. Suddenly, Mark ran up the steps out of the air. "You Mark Cohen?"

"Yes...I...am…" Mark said through breaths.

"Amanda's in the hospital." Mimi said aloud.

"What, what happened?" Mark asked demanding the officer to tell him something.

"Do you know Rodney Boyd?" The officer asked.

"No, who's he?" Mark asked as they all entered the apartment.

"Miss Hart says it's her ex-boyfriend. She said that he has been stalking her for the past 3 months." The officer read the pad.

"I was never aware of this." Mark said.

"Well, that's all I needed to know. She is at Southcreast hospital, room 235." The officer said then left. Mark didn't say one word, but he walked to the door in anger.

"Mark, please, don't hurt anyone." Mimi said.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to see her." Mark said.

"Let us come." Roger said. Mark nodded as they all bundled up and headed out the door to Southcreast hospital. Once they got to the hospital, Roger and Mimi sat in the waiting room for Mark to come out. Mark walked into the room and saw Amanda lying in the hospital bed with a few bruises on her face and arms with bandages on her face. She was also sharing a room with another person.

"Amanda?" Mark said looking at her. She woke from a slumber and smiled.

"Mark." Was all that she said.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Mark asked sitting down next to her.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal." Amanda said trying to sit up.

"Don't honey. It will hurt you." Mark said holding her hand.

"I just thought that, if I told anyone, he would hurt me even worst." Amanda said.

"Listen, when you are with me, and not only me, Roger to, you will never be hurt." Mark said reaching down to kiss her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gift of Love

A/n: Okay, so I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I thought maybe so pleading would do. Please, please, please review. Bad or good. I want your input and I don't care if it is critism. I am just trying to make a good story and if you give me some good suggestions then I will fix whatever you want, just please update your reviews!

Chapter 5: The Gift of Love

Roger, Mimi, Mark, and Amanda spent a nice Christmas eve in the Life Café eating dinner then finishing off with Christmas cookies and egg nog. Amanda had gotten out of the hospital the day before and was feeling better then ever. Rodney was yet to be caught but Mark and Amanda decided that since it was Christmas, they would put all behind and think of the future.

"Okay, okay, Roger, what did you want for Christmas?" Amanda laughed as Mark put his arm around neck.

"I wanted many things, a car, a house, but since I don't have a lot of money, I think I want to buy a new amp, maybe new strings." Roger said as Mimi pulled out a 20-dollar bill from her purse.

"I'm gonna pay because then we can go home and heat up by the fire. Amanda, are you gonna stay tonight?" Mimi asked standing up.

"If I'm welcome. I'd love to spend Christmas morning with all of you." Amanda smiled. Mimi nodded then went to the counter to pay. Roger looked at her then looked back at Mark and Amanda.

"Man, I love her. She's my world." Roger smiled devilishly. Mark stood up and put on his coat. Amanda followed as Mimi came back and placed her coat on. They lefted heading for the loft. It had snowed recently and the ice on the ground was in big patches.

"Collins!" Roger said with his arm around Mimi and this other arm in the air waving to Collins

"Hey guys!" Collins said as he walked to all of them.

"How is NYU going?" Mark asked Collins.

"Okay, my students are smart individuals, except for the ones who watch TV." Collins said. Amanda looked at Collins, not knowing who he was.

"Collins, I'd like you too meet Amanda. Amanda this is Collins." Mark said as they both shook hands. "What's going on Collins?"

"Well, I thought I would come and see you guys for Christmas and we you weren't at home, I knew you would be here." Collins said. Mark laughed and nodded.

"We were just heading home. You coming?" Roger asked Collins.

"Yes, I haven't seen you guys for awhile." Collins muttered as they all walked toward Mark and Roger's loft. As they walked down the street, Mimi spotted Joanne and Maureen.

"Hey guys!" Mimi said in a cheery mood.

"Oh hey!" Maureen said as she held the hand of Joanne. Mark didn't say anything.

"We were just heading back to the loft. Would you two like to come and hang out?" Roger asked them. They both nodded and the 7 friends headed back to the loft in the Christmas spirit. When they got back to the loft, Mimi and Amanda went into the kitchen to make some warm coffee and to serve some Christmas cookies they had bought, while the rest sat in the living room chatting it up.

"Mimi, who are the two girls out there?" Amanda asked in curiosity.

"Oh, Joanne and Maureen?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah." Amanda replied.

"Joanne and Maureen are two lovers. On and off I should say. Maureen flirts with other people and Joanne often gets jealous and Maureen ends up crawling back on her knees to Mark." Mimi said putting the coffee pot on.

"Why Mark?" Amanda asked not knowing the situation between Mark and Maureen.

"Mark and Maureen use to date, but Maureen dumped him when she thought she turned gay but ever since she kept crawling back and forth." Mimi said putting the cookies on the plate.

"Oh, Mark didn't tell me that." Amanda said looking back at Mark who was now being hugged by Maureen.

"Oh, Manda, I wouldn't worry. He wouldn't take her back." Mimi said pouring 7 cups of coffee and they placing them all on a tray. Amanda didn't reply and just walked out into the living room carrying the cookies. She set them on the table and sat down listening to the conversation. The night went on and Joanne and Maureen left. Collins decided to sleep on the couch because he was too lazy to leave. Mimi and Roger recruited to their room and Mark and Amanda headed to his, knowing full well that there was a lot of tension between them.

"You okay Amanda?" Mark asked untying his shoes and placing them on the floor.

"Um, yeah, I am fine." Amanda said wearing her day clothes as she laid in the bed. Mark looked at her as he took off his sweater just leaving a pair of pants on. Mark didn't think she was okay so he laid down and looked at her.

"Tell me your problems." Mark said running his hand through her hair.

"No problems, just tired." Amanda said lying.

"Alright honey. I trust you." Mark said kissing her lips and laying under the covers falling asleep.

"I just hope that all my thoughts are wrong." Amanda said falling asleep after Mark. In the room next to Mark's, Roger and Mimi laid in each other's arms

"I love you Roger." Mimi said smiling.

"I love you Mimi and you're love is the best gift of all." Roger said drifting into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Merry Christmas

Chapter 6: Merry Christmas

Mark and Amanda had woken up early to make breakfast for Roger and Mimi and anyone else that woke up early enough to eat it. Amanda was in charge of the pancakes and bacon and Mark was in charge of the orange juice and the toast.

"Okay, Christmas has never been this fun in my entire life." Amanda said laughing.

"You never had happy Christmas mornings in your family." Mark asked placing plates on the table.

"Their not much to mention." Amanda said placing the bacon on a dish. Mark looked at her then realized that he should change the subject quickly.

"I wonder when Mimi and Roger are going to get up, I don't want this food to get cold." Mark said. Amanda looked at him and shrugged. Meanwhile, Roger woke up with Mimi in his arms. She was asleep in his tight arms. Roger smiled and looked out the window seeing the sky was a color grey and snow was falling down from the sky. Roger pulled the blanket up to their bodies closer so neither of them would catch a cold. Even though he was sweating like a pig, he didn't want to get sick.

"Merry Christmas Mimi." Roger said as she woke up on his bare chest. Mimi opened her eyes slowly and saw Roger holding her.

"Merry Christmas baby." Mimi said sitting up and looking out the window. "Look, it's snowing." Roger smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's snowing, but I don't really care for snow. I care for you and the tight little body lying in my arms." Roger said kissing her forehead. Mimi laughed and kissed him. Suddenly Roger heard a loud knock on the door.

"Roger! Come and eat before your breakfast gets cold." Mark said yelling into the door. Roger groaned on top of Mimi's lips.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too Mark." Roger said as he and Mimi got out of bed and started to put clothes on. They came out of the bedroom seeing the wonderful morning feast that Mark and Amanda had prepared. "This looks wonderful."

"Amanda deserves all the praise, she made almost all of it." Mark said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, don't make me blush Mark, just dig in." Amanda said sitting down and starting pouring a glass of juice. After breakfast, Amanda and Mimi started to talk by the space heater Mark's mother sent him for Christmas. Mark helped Roger clean up the table, the women wanted to relax and the men had to be man enough to clean.

"Roger, I have to do something amazing for Amanda, she has never had a perfect Christmas." Mark said placing some of the dishes in the sink. Roger looked at him.

"Well, I don't really know what you should do. I mean, if you want to buy her something it can't be too expensive. I mean our budget doesn't cut for a new necklace." Roger said leaning against the sink.

"I know, I know that we don't have enough money but, I know a way I can get it." Mark said smiling.

"Wait a minute, does it involve Joanne or Maureen?" Roger asked.

"Sort of, but you will just have to wait. Do you think that you could take Mimi and Amanda to Collins for a while. He invited us over but I have to get this together so I can meet up with you later." Mark asked pleading Roger.

"Sure." Roger said and with that they both entered the living room.

"Mark, I should really head home and at least change my clothes." Amanda said standing up.

"Oh, I thought you were going to Collins with us." Roger asked.

"I will have to meet you there. I am sure I have hundreds of phone messages." Amanda said grabbing her coat and putting on her shoes.

"Okay, do you know where it is baby?" Mark said walking her to the door.

"Yeah, I will be there around 12:30." Amanda said kissing him. He kissed her back and watched her leave. As she left, Mark gathered his things and placed his coat and scarf on.

"Mark, tell me what you are planning to do?" Roger said wondering.

"You'll see." Mark said putting on his boots and walking out of the apartment. As Mark did what he had to do, Amanda went to her apartment. She walked the 3 flights of stairs and unlocked her door. She saw piles of mail on the floor and her answering messaging flickering. She signed and sat on the couch and pressed the button.

"You have 10 new messages." The machine said. Amanda signed knowing most would be bill collectors. "First new message."

"Mandy, Merry Christmas. It's your father. I know that you and I aren't on very good speaking terms but I wanted to wish you merry Christmas. You're mother would have wanted me to call you. I miss her, you know. Well, if you want call me later. Love you." The answering message beeped and went on with the 9 messages, which were bill collectors wanting money as usual. She went through the stack of letters and over half of them were bills. Amanda was starting to get nervous that she was going to not be able to pay them. She knew that half of them would be unpayable. She shook her head and then went to jump into the shower. After taking a nice soothing shower, she dressed in a mini skirt, her famous leather heel boots, and a cute top, then left for Collins. Meanwhile, Mark was at Joanne and Maureen's place.

"Joanne, you have to understand. I think I am in love with this girl." Mark said sipping the coco Joanne offered him.

"Mark, alright, I'll do it, but on one term, please get the film to Maureen, she is driving me nuts with her whining." Joanne laughed. Mark nodded and stood up hugging Joanne. They were really close. Mark finished the visit then left to get everything else ready. Around 12:45, Amanda showed up at Collins apartment, seeing Roger and Mimi together laughing, Collins dancing crazy to some tunes, Joanne and Maureen talking about the Christmas specials that were on TV later that night.

"Hey." Amanda said as Mimi stood up.

"Hey, I love you boots. I think I have the same pair as you." Mimi laughed giving her a cup of eggnog. Amanda looked around and didn't see Mark.

"Where's Mark?" Amanda asked nervously.

"He should be here anytime." Mimi said and the two girls went and sat down on the couch with Roger who was cracking really bad jokes.

"I wish Mark would get here soon. We need to do gift exchange." Collins said. Amanda smiled.

"I got gifts for you all. Nothing to big, but it's something." Amanda smiled, and then she saw Mark enter through the door.

"Sorry I am late." Mark said smiling at Amanda. "New York is crazy." He said taking off his coat and placing it on the whip chipped coat hanger. He grabbed a cup of coco and sat down by Amanda on the couch.

"Okay, so we have a arrangement of gifts here. So lets start with Roger, here is your first one. From Mimi of course." Collins said handing him a wrapped gift. Mimi smiled at him then looked over at Roger with glee. Roger grabbed the gift and ripped open the beautiful packaging. When he opened the box, he saw guitar string and a package of picks. He looked up and smiled at Mimi kissing her cheek, thanking her.

"I also got you that big wrapped gift in the corner." Mimi said pointing to the oddly wrapped figure. Roger stood up and walked over to the gift and pulled off the wrapping. He saw an amp for his guitar. Mimi was in utter glee to see that Roger fell in love with the amp automatically.

"Okay Roger, come back, you have more gifts." Collins said pulling things out from under the tree. Roger kissed Mimi really hard and then sat down waiting for his next gift. As the time went on, Roger got a rock t-shirt from Joanne and Maureen, a thermal blanket from Mark, some black note paper from Collins, and Amanda had gotten him a guitar selection, _Led Zeppelin's Greatest Hits_. Roger was grateful and loved all his gifts. Mark was up next.

"Okay, so Maureen and I want to go first because Mark is going to love his gift." Joanne said laughing. Mark knew he was in for a major teasing. Joanne handed him a small box, which was wrapped neatly in red Christmas paper with a laughing Santa Clause on certain spots. Mark ripped open the paper and his cheeks immediately turned red. He held it up and everyone saw that it was a box of condoms. "We thought you and Amanda might need something for those long nights." Joanne laughed really hard as Maureen was having a laughing fit, which turned into tears.

"Why thank you." Mark said seeing Amanda was bright red in the face. After opening all the gifts he got something for his camera (I don't know machine words) from Collins, a book called _Great Places to Shoot a Film_ from Mimi, a new hot plate from Roger to replace the old one he had broken weeks earlier, and a brand new brown swade coat from Amanda. The rest of the gifts were given out and they all got some pretty neat stuff. Roger and Mark decided to wait to give Mimi and Amanda their gifts later. The rest of the party was interesting. Collins had tried his hardest to make a Christmas dinner and it didn't turn out to bad. The turkey was good and Mark helped Joanne make the cranberry sauce. After dinner, they all sat drinking hot coco in the living room in Collins apartment.

"This was a great Christmas." Collins said lightly as he saw a tired Mimi falling sleep in Roger's arms. Mark stood up.

"I think we should get going. We still have many gifts to receive." Mark said looking at Amanda. She smiled then stood up putting her coat on. Roger and Mimi followed and then waved goodbye to everyone. Mark winked at Joanne as he left. They all walked to the subway and waited for the next one to arrive.

"Roger, I'm tired." Mimi whined into his coat. Roger smiled lightly and hugged her. Mark stood to the side next to Amanda listening to Mimi's little temper fit.

"I still have to give you you're gift." Mark said smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Whenever you get around to it." Amanda said tightly hugging her coat. Mark looked at her and knew that she was only saying that out of a selfless act.

"No, I want to give it to you now, but in order for us to do that, we need to go somewhere." Mark said grabbing her hand. Roger looked over and nodded knowing where he was going and what he was doing. Mimi was asleep standing up and leaning against Roger. Mark and Amanda walked away from the subway and headed for Rockafeller Center, which was were one of Mark's surprises was. Amanda was starting to wonder what was up his sleeve. Once they had got to Rockefeller Center, Mark told her to close her eyes. He moved her to a seat that was seated by a big window. Amanda was getting nervous but didn't move until Mark let go of her.

"Open you're eyes." Mark said seeing Amanda's eyes slap open. She looked around and saw a big sheet of glass in front of her. Also, there was a table set up with the sweetest desserts and the window was overlooking the ice rink at Rockafeller Center. Her breath was taken away by the beautiful view.

"Mark, how did you do this?" Amanda said wiping a few tears from her eyes. Mark walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"This is Joanne's office building. She lent the key to me. I bought the sweets and I knew you would love the view." Mark said. Amanda smiled and turned around and kissed him.

"It's beautiful." She simply said. They kissed once more and Amanda digged in to the chocolate cake. Mark did the same thing and they sat and talked looking at the giant Christmas tree.

"Okay, so I have one more gift for you." Mark said taking the cup of coffee and helping her stand up.

"More gifts, wow this is the nicest thing anyone has done for anyone." Amanda said smiling. Mark smiled then pulled out a small box.

"Now, when I give you this, you must take care of it as the best as you can." Mark said smiling at the small box. Amanda looked at Mark and nodded. He opened the small box which showed a locket. "It was my grandma's."

"I love it." Amanda squealed. Mark put it around her neck. She smiled.

"I love you." Mark said for the very first time.

"I love you." Amanda smiled back thinking about the greatest Christmas she had.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the Real World

Chapter 7: Back the Real World

Roger smiled as Mimi took off her coat and scarf off.

"I wonder what Mark did for Amanda? I hope it's romantic." Mimi smiled. Roger also took off his coat.

"I'm sure it is, but enough about Amanda and Mark. I have your present." Roger said.

"You already gave me your gift, remember? The hat." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but I was saving the best for last." Roger said backing her into a corner playfully.

"Roger!" Mimi laughed smiling.

"You see. I had a little money left over from when I left for Santa Fe. I have also been saving up a little from the shows." Roger said pulling out a small box from his pocket. "When I get a little more money, I will get you a bigger diamond." He said opening the box.

"Oh Roger!" Mimi said happily as she saw Roger get down on one knee.

"Mimi, marry me?" Roger said. Mimi jumped up and down in happiness.

"Yes!"

At Amanda's house, Mark and Amanda had just entered.

"Sorry! It's mess again." Amanda said putting her stuff away.

"Don't worry. You haven't seen messy until you lived with Roger Davis." Mark said taking his coat off and sitting on her couch. She smiled and relaxed right next to him. His arm relaxed right around her shoulder.

"So, how was you're Christmas?" Amanda asked smiling.

"Wonderful because I'm with you." Mark said as she laid her head o his shoulder.

"No words can describe how I feel and hw much I loved what you did for me." Amanda smiled.

"Amanda?" Mark whispered.

"Yeah Mark?" Amanda said.

"I love you." Mark said like he meant it.

"I love you too." Amanda said back.

"Miss Hart, this is Mr. Harold Krum from downstairs. Your rent is 2 months overdue. If you do not have the rent paid by tomorrow, I will be forced to evict you." her answering machine said. Mark looked up from the pillow. Amanda was snoring on her pillow. Mark sat up in bed putting on his boxers and white tank top. He looked at Amanda again and got worried of what he was going to do. He stood up and went to the bathroom and when he cane back he saw Amanda sitting up in bed.

"Hey big guy." Amanda said smiling.

"Amanda, what is this about your rent being overdue?" Mark asked.

"How did you find out about that?" Amanda said putting her nighte back on.

"The phone rang this morning I let the answering machine get it. Your landlord said you were 2 months overdue." Mark said angry getting dressed.

"Well, I'm low on fiancés. My job barely pays for my food. I was going to have my dad help me but he said no." Amanda said looking down.

"Amanda, this is serious. It's not like Roger and I's situation. We are squatters. Your not." Mark said. "So what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know." Amanda said sitting on the bed crying. Mark looked at her then looked down. He walked over to then bed and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to get mad. Tell you what, you stay here start cleaning up. I will be back in a hour okay." Mark said standing up. Amanda nodded and watched Mark leave. She hoped that it would help her in some way. Roger woke up with Mimi on his cheast. She was still sleeping. Roger smiled as he saw the ring on her finger.

"Mrs. Roger Davis." Roger said smiling. Mimi moved alittle and Roger didn't move. He ddn't want to wake her up. He felt her breathing on his bare cheast.

"Roger!" Mark said yelling through the apartment. Mimi stirred in his arms. "Roger!" Mark yelled louder. Roger got up angry and opened his door.

"What Mark?" Roger yelled.

"I need to talk to you."


End file.
